Surprise confession
by daphne121
Summary: One-shot. What happens when Kyoko realizes that she is in love? Who is her pick? Answers to these questions will only get you reading this shot.
1. Kuoki x Kyoko

Ren and Yashiro, as every day, entered the side entrance to the LME building. Another busy day for this couple was going to be announced.

Yashiro wondered how to fit in this tight schedule somehow accidentally meeting Ren's with Kyoko-chan. For a month or so his favorite actor and actress talked by name. It took them only a year, but it was still progressing on them. Though he did not know what their relationship was. He suspected they had become friends. From the manager's mindset, he broke his voice:

"Yashiro, could you make me a date yet to meet President Takarada? It's literally 25 minutes."

"What is so important that you want to meet him?" Yashiro asked with a note of curiosity in his voice. For these eight years, who was the manager of Rena such requests were extremely rare.

"Yes, I need the president's advice. Will you get it for me Yashiro?" For the manager to hear that his charges need advice was even rarer than the requests for a meeting with the president himself. Before Yashiro could answer, Mogami heard the voice behind him unexpectedly:

"Hello Ren-sama, Yashiro-san."

"Hello Kyoko-san / -chan." Both men spoke simultaneously.

"I did not want to be rude eavesdropping, but it happened ... I have a meeting with President Takarada in half an hour, if you very urgently need this meeting you can come in front of me, and you will not be very long. Nothing against, but maybe better let Yashiro-san know that. "

"MKyoko-san, are you sure?" Rena's face showed great gratitude and joy that the girl felt uncomfortable until she blushed.

"Yes, Ren-sama ... I have no problem. Besides, honestly ..." she hung up and looked around suspiciously. When she came to the conclusion that no one eavesdroped, she approached them even more and conspiratoriously whispered, "I'm very scared of this meeting, and if possible, every extra 5 minutes or so will make it possible ... maybe it'll miss me. Do not make me talk to President Takarada. "

"Something happened Kyoko-chan that you are afraid of this conversation?" Yashiro met the young actress well when she was her temporary manager. He is still undertaking this task at his free time, but only he and the president know that.

"I ... I ... I can not say that ... I'm not sorry yet." She replied quite upset Mogami. Both men began to worry about the girl when they saw the fear in their eyes. They stopped questioning what they just agreed to her proposal. Thanks again, she returned to her normal behavior. She bowed to them and went in their direction, and they went to the president's office.

After twenty minutes Ren came out of the President's room passing by the Mogami door.

"I think I spoiled him, I hope you can handle it." Ren said quietly passing by the girl. What will happen later will persecute him for the rest of his life. Seeing her face decided to overhear the whole conversation for the girl's safety and his peace of mind.

"Mogami-san, please come closer." Lory said, pointing at a chair in front of him. Before she sat down, she bowed herself and smiled gently. Seeing today's president's dress she said

"President Takarada-sama, today's disguise looks just like the emperor of the Ming era ... this is an unmatched ... perfect copy." The girl was enchanted.

"Thank you, my dear. Today I heard no one recognizes my costume and I will have to explain to everyone." Lory said in a better mood.

"Will it be naughty to ask for a presentation of the entire outfit? " Mogami asked with awe in her eyes. This was not what Ren had seen, but he caught it in her voice. He began to wonder if she did it specifically to push aside the conversation, or was she really curious? However, what would not be completely covered by the request of Lore, who with great enthusiasm began to present his present dress. Good half an hour passed before they returned to the main thread of the matter.

"So Mogami-san, will you tell me what the thing is?" Finally, Lory asked quite enough to answer questions related to his outfit.

"Um ... President, because I ... I have a request, and even two." She answered softly.

"Yeah?" He gently urged her to continue talking.

"I saw my mother ... well ... I got it." She kept talking quietly. Too quiet for Ren to hear her answer.

"Will you tell me what it is?" Lory asked, knowing that the young actor had not left the room. So he decided that it was the only thing he would do for him and help him eavesdropping a little, but the girl's next words changed his mind.

"These are the documents that will enable my adoption. The mother has already signed." She even quieter as far as it was possible.

"What the thing? I do not understand why you came to me." He said as quietly as the president.

"President is to me like a father ... Maria-chan is like a younger sister ... I ... I have permission from my mother ..." Without knowing what to say next, Mogami handed the documents along with the letter. What he read in Lory made him shocked. As soon as he finished reading, he called Sebastian.

"What can I do, sir?" Asked the servant also dressed in the appropriate costume.

Please connect me with my son and bring me my granddaughter. Finally, Lora gave Sebastian a small sign to lead the actor out. The order was made.

"Mogami-san, do you know what it is?" Gently asked Lora looking into the girl's eyes

"From what my mother said, this is how he can find my father. Until then I go under the care of the president." She said to Mogami.

"Kyoko-chan ... I know your father ... so honestly you already met him." For a young actress it was a shock. But he can not ask for anything, because Maria entered the room.

"Grandpa, one-san ... what is it?" At the same time, the phone rang on the desk. Lory picked up telling the caller that he was talking to the speaker and who he was with. Apparently the interlocutor agreed, because after a while both girls heard a welcome from Father Mary.

"Son ... you know Saena Mogami?" Lore's question was simple, but it froze blood on the veins of a young actress.

Yeah, you know, I told her about eighteen years ago, but she turned me down, even good because I met Lina and she gave me Maria, those words were spoken with such tenderness.

"I know I never asked for this, but now ... did you sleep with her?" A little confused asked the president

"Oto-san, what's the question?" Confused asked Father Mari.

"What I understood from a letter from her mother You as a Keiko had an affair with her, Your child has learned after rejecting your proposal, Pride did not allow her to admit it, but she gave you Full rights if confirmed by paternity tests. " So Lory throws a revelation that confused Mogami Kyoko. So calmly he said that it was terrible for her. She got up quickly and just ran as fast as she could.

"I'm already on the plane. This is not a phone call. "His voice was filled with terror. Lory knew his son well and recognized his disbelief and disappointment in his voice. What happened later confirmed that his son's relationship with Miss Mogami was not as innocent as they were trying to keep.

Before Maria called "Oneeee-chaaan!" The girl has long been in the LME hall. Besides the receptionists were Yashiro and Ren. Kyoko was so absorbed that she did not see them. Tears ran down her face, but she was moving forward. Ren caught up with her, but she did not register. What he heard made him stand still and she went on still unaware. Words were simple and long awaited, but not aimed at him at all

"I LOVE him and he ... he ... he, my father? But I LOVE him like a WOMAN-MAN, not like a father-daughter. What to do, what to do? "


	2. Ren x Kyoko

**This is my next one shot idea. I hope you like it.**

 **Nice reading :)**

Mogami Kyoko walked through the school corridor. It was the last day of the final exams of 2 classes. She also talked to the headmaster a week ago and was allowed to write her final exam for 3 classes. So instead of writing 1 exam a day from a given subject, she wrote two different levels. They were not very difficult what pleased her. That means he will finish high school with his yearbook if she succeeds, and she succeeds because she prepared it well and rested. Humor did not improve her, too, because she noticed through the window that Sho was waiting for her downstairs.

'What to do, what to do'. She thought intensely until she came up with a great idea. She had Setsu costume with her, and Tsuruga- san had to wait for her at the hotel. Then they would get together on the set. The whole 'share' they only had 15 minutes (meeting at the hotel and getting to the plan).

She pulled out the phone and called her senpai. He almost said that right away.

"Mogiami-san, did something happen?" He asked in a lively voice.

"Um ... I have a problem with a cockroach. Would not it be a problem for you Tsuruga-san to come for me at school? "She asked cautiously.

"I'm already in Cain's costume, but no problem." He said after a moment of hesitation.

"That's even better because I'm dressing up in Setsu's outfit," said the actress. At the confirmation of her words, she slid down her shirt in the bathroom cubicle, and the school skirt fell behind her. Despite the fact that the material did not make much noise, Ren sharpened his hearing to hear the dress sliding off the body of the girl he loves.

"I'll be in about 30 minutes." He said and hung up.

'This girl can light a man no matter what. I doubt it knows how it was that she said she was undressing. "Ren thought.

"Lory-san, I have a request." He told Ren to his phone as soon as he heard someone answer the call.

"Oh, Ren. What is it? "Asked Lory suspiciously.

"Mogami-kun called and said she was having trouble with a cockroach. I want to go for it. "He said too much to consider what he was talking to.

"Cockroach at school? I do not understand, and since I do not understand, I do not agree. Unless you are referring to this dissolved and spoiled music as 'cockroach', "Lory said.

"Exactly. And since I'm already in my costume, I do not want anyone to recognize me by the car. "The actor said as he approached the exit of the dressing room.

"You're right. Sebastian will ride with you as a driver. Will wait in the garage, "said President Takarada Lory and he hung up. At school they rode in 25 minutes. As soon as Mogami noticed that another car appeared. Cain got off the back door. Setsu ran past Sho to meet his brother. She did not pay any attention to Shotaro on her way to her beloved older brother.

"Niiiii-san!" She shouted, hanging on his neck. He twisted around his own axis holding her still in his arms, and she laughed like a little girl. They later got into the car and drove off. At school, Sho was surprised. He forgot why he was there and returned to the car. He decided to leave this dull, uninteresting, sexless Kyoko and take care of this beauty in a faded outfit. Will it start with Mimori's question, or perhaps he will recite himself to this school? After all, he will be able to make Kyoko again his maid when he and this sharp chick from the moment will be dating.

On the way to the plan Mogami fell asleep exhausted with their exams and Sho. Ren did not wake her by holding her still on her lap. He began to wake her gently before entering the hotel when Sebastian parked the car.

"Mogami-san, it's time to get up," he said gently caressing her cheek.

"Ren, darling, if you do not kiss me, I will not go out of tond I will not move." She said a sleepy girl hugging harder in the body of a man.

"I would like to keep you awake for the rest of your life, Kyoko," said Ren, kissing her passionately.

There was nothing else to add. Kyoko woke up immediately and realized that it was not a dream and a reality, and confessed to her feelings before her senpai. He not only laughed at her, but also reciprocated her feelings.

"Corn?" She asked confused, recognizing the way a man kissed her.

"Yes, darling. I'll explain everything to you, but give me a chance, "said a little frightened actor. Again kissing her

'This may be my only chance when we are so close. How can he know that when he learns of the truth he will not run away from him screaming." Thought the man.

"Kuon?" Asked another young actress question.

"Yes, but how?" Asked the completely confused man.

"Um ... I'll explain later. We have work to do."The girl said as she walked down his knees and stood on the sidewalk. Entering the studio they created such a mixture of fear and excitement that it was hard to stand there. When they got to the dressing room they still had 1.5 hours to record. Sleep, and I will go to makeup artist. I will come for you and together we will go to the plan. She nodded and went to bed on the couch. He closed her door as he murmured "I love you." He spoke her equally softly. "I love you too, and for so long." And they closed the door so he did not hear her say "I knew it from the beginning of the Heel siblings." And she fell asleep calm and full fairies.

I am waiting for your comments, follow and favorite


	3. Kuu x Kyoko

At the last minute. Announced the news anchor:

 _Famous actor Kuu Hizuri, driving with his wife Juliana, famous fashion model and designer, and son also famous actor Kuon had a car accident. Drunk driver was croaking in their car at high speed. The whole family is in a bad state. They were transported to a private clinic in Tokyo. We will keep you informed about the state of health of our celebrities._

'This can not be true.' Kyoko thought while watching TV in the room of the Love Me section. She rushed out of the room as soon as she collided with Chiori. She did not say anything just ran as if burning on the president's office. He was already on his way to the car. They met in the middle of the road and decided to go to the clinic together. At the same time, Kanae and Chiori watched the news on television.

 _We have a nasty message. Famous model Juliana Hizuri has not survived the accident. The health status of the male part of the Hizuri's family is still uncertain._

Lory and Kyoko heard the news from the radio while going to the clinic. The man was horrified. He started crying so hard that the young actress decided to cuddle him. This made the man even more stiff. He was a family friend. Lory told Kuu how he should behave to capture Julian's heart. They came in this position to the clinic itself. There were plenty of journalists inside, but they were no problem. After several minutes they heard another terrible news. Kuon did not survive surgery. Kuu's life was still in danger.

At first Kyoko didn't understand what the doctor said to her. However, as soon as it was announced that her beloved fiancée Kuon was dead she was unconscious. Lory managed to catch her so she didn't fall to the ground. Only a handful of people knew that Kyoko and Kuon were engaged. In contrast, only the close surroundings of both (Kuu, Juliana, Lora, Maria, Chiori and Canae) knew that the wedding was to be held evenly in a week. They were supposed to announce it only after some time to have some privacy for themselves. Now plans will never be realized. Holding the girl in Lora's hands weeped bitterly for both of them.

After half an hour another information was given on TV.

 _Current Actor No. 1 in Japan Hizuri Kuon also known from his stage pseudonym as Tsuruga Ren is dead. Kuu Hizuri's life is no longer threatened. While he is in coma. It is not known whether the actor will recover consciousness at all. More news coming soon._

All Japan was shedding tears of information about the death of Hizuri Julian and Hizuri Kuon on Tsuruga Ren acronym. Further information reported that the funeral of the couple would be held in three days.

* * *

All Japan after three days has stopped. All eyes were directed to the coffins of mother and son. It also turned out that the actor sadly left his fiancée. However, no information has been given, which woman has become the happiest, and now the saddest in all of Japan. Kyoko stood bravely in the first row together with President Lori, his granddaughter and son, and Yashiro. The media was talking about who was in the front row and speculating whether it was the coolest and most talented actress Miss Kyouko was not his fiance. The LME Company has neither denied nor denied this information. Kuu Hizuri was still in a coma.

The death of the couple has been going on for a good 6 months. At that time he was caught offender and sentenced. After a month in prison he died from unknown causes.

Press Information:

 _The actor and the one who survived this terrible accident Kuu Hizuri is still in a state of coma. His fans still believe in waking up. We are full of hope despite the fact that voices are heard that he will never wake up, because his soul is torn in the world of living with his friends and mysterious fiancée son and in that world with his family._

All this time, every day Kyoko was at Kuu. She told him everything. At the end of the visit she would wake up and kiss him on the cheek. Yashiro Yukihito became her manager. Together they supported themselves during this difficult period. Kyoko stepped back to her natural behavior again. It made her relatives happy. It was expected that the girl would break, but she started to tread hard to the ground. She also stopped talking about fairies. She also began to address the Kotonami by name Kanae, not MOKO's nickname.

Five years after the accident.

Kyoko at the end of the day as usual appeared in the clinic to meet Kuu But she was not as good with him as always because she got information from Yashiro sms that he had an unexpected meeting with President Lorym. She went in haste to forget about her usual kiss. She was about to cross the open door when she heard:

"Where's my kiss Kyoko's farewell?" Kuu spoke in a hoarse voice. Then add "I'm hungry like a wolf." The girl was so happy that she started to squeal with joy. The doctor passing by stopped and did not understand what was going on. He turned to face the actress and saw a radiant smile on her face covered with tears.

"He woke up." They just say and ran into the room. Immediately followed by a doctor. He begged her for a moment to talk to the patient. At that time, Kyoko called the president. He answered with a question:

"How much will you be late? And what time is your excuse?"

For a moment there was no answer, and the resident was getting more and more concerned.

"President, he woke up." She whispered on one exhalation. There was silence on the other side of the line. There followed the request for repetition.

"President Takarada Lory-san, Hizuri Kuu-san woke up." Kyoko repeated louder so that several other doctors and patients heard what she said. They were very happy. This news spread in a blink of an eye across Japan.

Press Information:

 _At the last minute, world-famous actor Hizuri Kuu regained consciousness._

"What about him? How are you feeling?" Excited asked Takarada.

"First asking for a kiss the cheek to good to immediately point out that he is hungry. Now the doctor is there, and I was out for the test, "said Kyoko, walking a little to the left to the right waiting for the doctor.

Lory laughed once and said, "We are on our way. Your meeting has been transferred to the clinic. The president added, breaking down.

After 5 minutes from the end of the conversation a doctor came out and allowed her to enter Mr. Hizuri. After another 29 minutes, President Takarada appeared with Yashiro and the director Konoe.

The first words directed by Kuu to Lore, who was not disguised in any costume from the day the information about the expedition was:

"I did not know your old friend that you would be so upset about my coma." He smiled gently but the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Do you know about Julian and Kuonie?" Gently asked Takarada in response.

"Yes, I heard everything I was told when I slept." He said again what Kyoko blushed.

After a moment of silence, Kyoko spoke softly and gently, with a heart in her hand to the only man she had left in this world she loved.

"Dad, would you like to live with me?" Asked the girl with a trembling voice.

"You know ... I was in a coma and realized that I could not be your father anymore." Kuu said not looking at the girl. She immediately went to tears and wanted to leave, but managed to catch her hand.

"Please, I have to go now." The girl whispered. This whole incident caused Kyoko a huge pain.

Looking at the scene in front of the eyes, Lory had damp eyes. He did not understand the behavior of his friend. His heart began to unite in pain with the girl's heart. He knew that only Kuu kept her alive and in good health.

Kyoko did not think of anything. It was surrounded by a huge black emptiness, which began to absorb it. Last brightness in the heart for which she lived began to go out. At the same time the other men in the room thought:

'It's not as cool as Ren told us,' thought Yashiro. Turning around the wedding ring Kanae had given him a month ago. 'I would not have done this to my fiancée if my son was in his place. Let her go away nasty man ! ' Yashiro was about to quit when Kuu spoke again.

'I think he knows what it was like for this girl. Poor Kyoko-chan. Now I'm sure she was Ren's fiance. Be human enough and let go. Let her have those remnants of pride to cry in solitude, "thought Konoe.

'Stupid Kuu. You do not know how much it cost her all?' Thought Lory. At this point, he did not care that Kuu had just come out of his coma. He wanted to hit him badly or at least get worse. He was about to do it when Kuu spoke again.

"By the time I was in the coma I heard what you said and I really wanted to answer, but I couldn't ... You were the only light that led me to life. But I had to talk to Juliana and Kuon, so they agreed. I can't agree to being still your father. During this time I met you well... I fell in love as a woman ... ""He turned his gaze back from the girl again and whispered," Kuon, your son is your fault as she throws me away. To kick your ass! "

Turning again to the girl and squeezing her hand, he added, "Kyoko, give us a chance. Let us be happy. Let's get together and let Julian and Kuon stop worrying about us."

Kyoko did not say anything. Tears still flowed down her cheek. After another few minutes of silence, only the breath of the girl bent over Kuu and kissed him on the lips.

"They also visited me." She said so that only the man in the bed could hear her. She added, "For five nights and nights, I made you feel very good, I fell in love with their memories, or they messed up, I thought maybe we would reciprocate my feelings."

"It will not be necessary." Kuu said after a moment to kiss the girl passionately in her mouth. Everyone who was then in the room could admit that they heard the laughter of a woman and a man.

In addition, Kuu and Kyoko heard "applaud my dad, take care of her until I can finally have her. Kyoko darling, it's only temporarily until each one of us will recover his destined man."

"Consent!" Kyoko and Kuu said at the same time.

"What have you just agreed to?" He asked Lory suspiciously that it was the laughter of Julian and Kuon.

"As soon as I get out of the hospital we get married."

Three months later, Kyoko and Kuu got married. And although no one knew how Kyoko and Kuu were dressed in costumes designed by Juliana. The secret for Lori, Kanae, Chiori and Yashiro was that although the costumes were prepared five years ago, they did not change their colors, and even seemed to be slightly altered.

Kuu and Kyoko knew that this was a peanut from Kuu's deceased wife, and while thinking of a gift from Kuon, both of them were doing rudeness.

* * *

 **Curious what Kuon left with them?**

 **Sincerely? "I have no idea, but this ending was better than the previous one that I had for this story.**


End file.
